


It's fine.

by xSugaritos



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Ally is the best birb, Awkward Dates, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Puppy Love, She's Amazing, and Five is 16, hopefully i did them justice, its Valentine's day btww, miko and five, miko is 17, miko x five, sfw, teenage feelings ya know, they're older like uh, they're precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSugaritos/pseuds/xSugaritos
Summary: "It's fine! It's fineee! It's totally, completely under control! 100%!""Caw?""I already told you, Ally, it's fine!!"---Miko isn't the best at sorting her feelings out...but at least Ally is there to help her out!Meanwhile, Five is trying to save enough money for something...Or more specifically, someone.
Relationships: Miko Kubota/Hector Nieves
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks  
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

"It's fine! It's fineee! It's totally, completely under control! 100%!" 

"Caw?"

"I already told you, Ally, it's fine!!" 

Miko groaned and threw herself onto her bed, a small hint of a blush forming on her cheeks.  
Which was of course due to her rage quitting her latest game!   
No other reason!!

Or so she thought.

But she never rage quitted! 

Never!!

...Not until now at least.

Ughhh!!

" _okAY FINE_ it's about Five! You happy?!" she slammed her head into her pillows and groaned miserably.

Ally cawed concernedly and nudged her side.

"Caw caw caw!!" Ally suddenly burst out.

"...Talking it out? Are you sure that helps?"

Ally happily cawed in reply.

After a moment of hesitation, she accepted with a sigh.

"Alright, fine, where do I start..."

\---

It was fine.  
Really!

100% under control!!

He was cool as an uh, coolcumber!

...But the truth was he wasn't.  
He really wasn't.

He had been working extra hard to save up some money for a small, tiny, little date he had in the back of his mind.

Okay, okay, the very front of his mind but he couldn't help it!

He had been working extra late too, Phil having to constantly wake him up.

Today...wasn't an exception.

"Five!! No sleeping on the job!" Phil yelled, slamming his hands down on the counter.

" _Wha-!!_ I'm awake!! I'm awake!!" He jumped up and randomly pushed some buttons on the cash register, spilling a bunch of money onto the ground.

"Ah! So sorry! I'll clean that up right now!" as Five scrambled to clean the counter, Phil fondly rolled his eyes. 

"Are you saving up money for something?"

"Or _someone_?"

Five suddenly jumped up and hit his head on the countertop, yelping from the pain.

"Oww, why would you think that?" Five nervously laughed, rubbing his head in pain.

"C'mon, I know whether you're working for money or for that _sappy teenage love_ ," he rolled his eyes at the mention of it and Five didn't ever think he could blush so hard.

"O-Oh..." Five stuttered, grabbing the rest of the money quickly to try and gather his own emotions.

Phil softened, "Ya know what, I'll give you just a bit more today just for that little date your planning."

"Wha- _Really?!_ " Five yelped as he hit his head on the counter again.

He really had to stop hitting his head on that thing.

"Sure, why not," Phil shrugged with a small smile.

"Besides, I need to stop my workers from sleeping around here all the time." Phil added, handing Five ten dollars.

"Just make sure you come in earlier tomorrow!!" Phil waved goodbye to Five as he hurried off.

"I will! Thank you so much again!" Five dashed off, hoping it wasn't still too late for a small date.

\---

"Okay yeah I know he's like really cute but does he really have to be THAT cute? Like?? That should be illegal!... And one time he saved me from that big volcano monster even though it was my fault! I was being totally annoying and he still saved my butt! He's way too nice to me..."

She sighed at long last, "I just wish I knew if he...would maybe...kinda...possibly....like me too," 

She hid herself in her hair, Ally supportively cawing at her side.

Suddenly, there was a "ding dong!" at the door.

"Miko! It's for you!" her mother called.

"Coming!" 

Hmmm...she didn't remember inviting anyone over today....

Unless...

"H-Hey, Miko...I was wondering if um, you'd like to go out on a date?" Five was standing right there with a nice bouquet of flowers, a dorky and nervous smile on his face. 


	2. It's Alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback guys! :D  
> Enjoy!

It was alright.  
It really was!

They sat in some fancy restaurant place, the place too stuffy for either of them if they were being honest.

The velvet curtains, fine china, expensive food, it was all just too much for those two teenagers.  
_Not that they would admit it though._

"Wow...um...this place is...nice," Miko managed to squeak out, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"Oh, uh yeah, it's pretty nice," Five replied, not really helping the situation.

Miko played with her hair nervously, this felt so different and foreign to her that she wasn't sure exactly what she should do.

"So, anything that looks good on the menu that wouldn't put the _both_ of us in debt for 40 years?" Miko joked, trying to ease into a conversation.

Five sighed, "Yeahh not really honestly, all the food here would definitely put both our families in debt,"   
He placed his head on the table, frustrated by everything.

He thought everything would be fine!  
I mean...dates were supposed to be at nice, fancy places right?

"Hey dude it's fine! Why don't we just go to some arcade or something? I did hear that there's this new game that came out recently!" Miko patted his head softly, trying to coax him out of his mopey cell of doom.

"Hnng..." Five continued to sulk on the silky cloth covering the table, earning a scowl from a waiter walking past them.

"Tell you what, I'll let you play the first round~," Miko singsongingly said, earning a small smile from Five.

"Well...alright," Five finally accepted.

"Woohoo!! Let's go!!" Miko jumped up from the table and raced off to the exit with Five right behind her.

...Much to the dismay of the many waiters near them.

\---

"You almost got them!!" Five shouted, furiously punching the buttons on the controller.

"One more hit and..." Miko grinned excitedly.

"Boom!! We won!!!" Miko pulled Five into a bone-crushing hug, Five rasping out for air.

"Oh, oh, sorry!" Miko released her hold on Five with an awkward smile.

"Haha! It's fine!" Five returned with a sweet smile and blushy cheeks.

\---

"Thanks, Five! I had a really awesome day today!"

"Well, er- date I guess," Miko added with a small blush forming on both of their cheeks. 

"Oh, um yeah no problem!" Five returned with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey, Five?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we take things slow for now okay?" Miko offered with a small smile.

Five gave her a genuine smile, "Sure,"

  
"Deal Baby Seal?" Miko smirked as she held her hand out.

"Deal," Five replied before being pulled into _another_ bone-crushing hug, this time with just a lil kiss on the cheek at the end.  
  
"See ya, tomorrow partner!" Miko waved as she entered her home.

"...bye" was all Five managed to squeak out with a small wave of his hand.

"She... _kissed_ me!" Five exclaimed to himself in disbelief.

\---

Ally cawed excitedly, teleporting everywhere in her room.

"I did it, Ally! I actually _kissed_ him!" Miko was losing her mind at just what she had said.

"Oh no, what if I'm taking things to quick! What if this turns out to be a big mess and our relationship is gone?!" Miko panicked, Ally giving her a supportive lick-in-the-face.

"Caw!" 

"You're right Ally, things are gonna be alright," she sighed.

"I mean, if we've battled _garbage monsters_ and _chomp kitties_ , we can take on anything!" Miko pumped her fist up into the air, Ally cawing in agreement.


End file.
